


Heated Desires

by Bishiglomper



Series: Feverish Desires [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fanart, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishiglomper/pseuds/Bishiglomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in my pwp "Feverish Desires" series.</p><p>Yugi can't sleep, so he goes to visit the sleeping spirit of the millennium puzzle, aka, his lover.<br/>Yugi starts to develop a devilish streak. Yami wants to make their 'first time' count.<br/>And that damn puzzle.</p><p>Edit: Fanart illustration by Milo added! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any discrepancies regarding plotline or names/words, it’s because I’m inconsistent as hell. Not only am I watching the dubbed series, I’ve been reading a shit-ton amount of fanfics and are in the middle of the manga. So word usage is kind of a mesh. Let me know if you notice any choppiness with the writing too… I’ll explain at the end.
> 
> Enjoy. Lots of fluff and smut to be had. Like, srsly, lots of smut.
> 
> Oh, and I’m totally done with pretending this isn’t a series. It totally is. Also, I’m running out of words to put with “-Desires.” lmao

It was late. Everyone was in bed, even Yugi though he wasn’t sleeping. Wind emitted an occasional howl outside his bedroom window, gently rattling the glass. It wasn’t quite storming yet, but he suspected there would be one soon. The wild-haired teen lay in his bed, sleep evading him for some unknown reason. He had slept, for a while, until suddenly he just wasn’t. Perhaps the wind had awoken him. Whatever the reason, he wasn’t sleepy anymore. He stared silently at his ceiling in the darkened room, the only illumination coming from the streetlights below.

For every strong gust of howling wind, the boy tensed, briefly. It wasn’t that he was afraid of storms, but the ominous intensity of the wind, or the sudden booming crackle of lightning hitting close; it made him nervous. He actually enjoyed mild thunderstorms. Listening to the steady, gentle pounding of the rain, the low rumble of thunder in the distance. He felt lazy and content those days, just wanting to sit on his bed and be lulled by it. This wind promised a strong storm, however, and thus sent tingles of anxiety up his back every time the sound of wind or rattling objects on the street below reached his ears.

He wished his Other Me was awake. He’d just have the spirit join him in his bed, holding him until he could fall back to sleep. His transparent but tangible body wrapped around his own, embracing him.

Yugi kicked off the sheets, tossing from one side to his other. Not only could he not sleep, he was getting uncomfortable and restless. His hand reached above him to touch the puzzle he kept hanging from his bedpost. Oftentimes he would reach out to it during the night, just to make sure it was still there. It became a habit by now. He felt naked without the weight of it on his neck, or in his hands. Vulnerable. If he didn’t have the puzzle, he didn’t have spirit that resided in it. And that just wasn’t acceptable.

Yugi almost couldn’t remember a time before the spirit of the millennium puzzle connected with him, moving in to share his vessel. It’d only been a year since he solved the puzzle, but somehow the new arrangement, though first without his knowledge or permission, became comfortable. His mind and soul adapted to the intrusion as though a missing piece it didn’t realize was missing was suddenly found. Like the spirit had found an empty niche in his soul, taking up residence snug beside him. Before the puzzle, Yugi didn’t know anything about soul rooms, but found out from Shadi, when he intruded into his mind that one time before Duelist Kingdom. His own room was small; one room, bright and filled with toys. Apparently it symbolized his innocence. The spirit’s however, was dark and ominous and had rooms that not even the spirit knew about. His soul room had suddenly popped up alongside Yugi’s, a strange phenomenon according to the invading Egyptian guardian.

Yugi sat up slightly, leaning over to gently unhook the millennium puzzle from his post, the heavy chain clinking softly. He hefted it, bringing it to lay on top of his chest, cradling it between both hands as he looked upon the object. He regarded it tenderly, fingers tracing absently over the grooves and sharp corners of the pyramidal object.

He thought about the spirit that resided within, the mysterious enigma attached to the millennium item that had changed his life forever. The moment he found the puzzle, he knew it was special. It took him a long time to solve it, but after he did; nothing was ever the same.

He held no ill will toward the spirit. The entity within the item that drew danger in like a magnet. Though the puzzle attracted all sorts of trouble, the spirit that came with it was always there for him, protecting him. Without his help paving the way to Pegasus, he never would have gotten his grandfather’s soul from Duelist Kingdom, nor be able to rescue the Kaiba brothers. He had his friends, but without Yami he never would have had the courage to overcome all the obstacles that came their way. Granted, if he didn't have the millennium item, the creator of duel monsters probably wouldn’t have sought him out in the first place, but he digressed.

Before he completed the puzzle, he’d just been a short, weakling of a teenager obsessed with games, often bullied and picked on. He’d only had one friend, and deep down he had the feeling it was only because they’d known each other since they were both little. She probably only stuck around him to protect him, seeing him as the victim he often was. He didn’t feel that way now; now he had true friends, Tea included, that didn’t make him feel like he was a weak little kid. He’d made a wish on the puzzle, and his wish was granted when he got those friends. They stood by him, and in turn he could be strong for them. He knew their friendship would be a lasting one.

He also got the millennium spirit, whom he eventually came to have feelings for, far stronger than platonic friendship.

He didn’t know when exactly, that his feelings regarding the dark spirit grew into something more complicated. Maybe it was his strong personality of that mysterious enigma; the unrelenting determination, the self confidence that simply radiated from him when he became fired up. He knew Tea noticed it, not unaffected by his charisma. But Yugi wasn’t… gay? As far as he knew? He’d been into girls just like any other guy his age, even growing flustered and shy around Tea oftentimes, since she’d… developed.

He figured it had something to do with the bond he shared with the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Their bond was different, unique. They shared a mind and body, their souls literally residing side by side within his mind. Yugi loved that about them, the way their souls had this consonance, resonating on a deeper level than he could ever fathom. The bond they shared was stronger than anything he’d ever felt before, taking root deeper than he’d ever think possible. They were connected, and the harmony that resonated from that connection couldn’t be felt by any other. It was theirs alone. It was as if they were soulmates, in more than the physical sense of the word; considering they did share the same vessel.

Whatever the reason, he couldn’t deny the butterflies that would flit about his chest whenever he thought about him. The warm tingly feeling he got whenever the spirit touched him, even a gesture as innocent as placing a hand on his shoulder as encouragement or a job well done. He’d begun to ache for those touches, even if he did keep his feelings a secret from the other. Which was difficult, considering the mental link they shared. They could hear each other’s thoughts, even strong feelings often flooded the channel, revealing any truths they may have kept too close to the surface. Yugi learned how to keep those particular feelings locked away, but the stronger he felt them, the closer they rose to the surface, in danger of being brought to light.

All that changed the weekend not too long ago when Yugi developed a terrible fever, one that left him weak and delirious, with no one to care for him but his other self. It had been a long day, and even longer night.  A smile graced his lip at the thought and Yugi’s face flushed warmly, butterflies returning to flutter within his stomach as he thought about that special night.

He’d had a nightmare, one that left him shaken and in despair, as in the dream he nearly drown from the pressure of the secret he kept. The damn had burst forth, revealing his true feelings for the spirit. But in his dream, his other self rejected him, disgusted. He wanted nothing to do with him and Yugi felt himself being lost to the darkness.

But then he woke up, his Other Me, beside him. Unable to bear the burden any longer, he confessed his feelings to his darker half, though he’d been terrified of his dream coming true.

But his fears were all for nothing; and it shocked him to the core to suddenly find himself being kissed by his other self.

The spirit had not only accepted him, but reciprocated his feelings ten-fold. Yugi had never been so happy; or relieved. He could almost cry. It was difficult keeping such a secret locked away in your own soul, where it wouldn’t be discovered by the other soul occupying his mind. The weight lifted off his shoulders was a breath of sweet air. His darker half felt the same, as he’d been keeping his true feelings locked away from him as well. He marveled at how they had gone so long without revealing their desires for each other. Never in a thousand years would he have considered the spirit felt the same.

Yugi’s face flushed as he thought about what occurred afterwards; what he considered their first time. He could never forget his darker half's touch, the way it set his skin on fire. The building warmth in his belly as he was simply ravished by the spirit.

Yugi began to long for his Other Me. He desired to be next to him, to be held and enveloped by the love that radiated from the spirit when they were alone... Regardless of what the spirit had been like in the past, he was gentle with his light, treating him like a precious treasure that needed to be protected. The feeling of needing him was stronger than it had been only minutes ago, when he simply craved his presence.

Yugi’s expression brightened, there on the bed, getting an idea. He would go to the spirit’s soul room, be with him there. He was sure he would be sleeping, but at the very least he could lay next to him, accepting to be content in his company.

Yugi focused on the millennium puzzle in his hand, calling upon its power. It emitted a soft glow before engulfing the room in a flash of light.

* * *

 

 

Yugi suddenly found himself standing in what they recently discovered was the pharaoh’s soul room. It explained the dank gloominess, like a pharaoh’s tomb; the centuries old stone which made up the spirits living quarters.  The small teenager stood in the middle of the stone complex, admiring for a moment the confusing, labyrinthine structure that symbolized the complexities of his darker half’s mind. Even he didn't know what lay hidden behind most of the doors, some guarded by traps while others led nowhere.

Though he had yet to visit there, Yugi instinctively knew where to go, and he padded lightly down the dimly lit hallways in his pajamas, somehow knowing where to turn. It was as if the puzzle itself was guiding him, leading him to his desires.

Within moments he found himself in front of a large, ornamented door. He somehow knew this was the pharaoh’s chamber, and he turned the handle, silently pulling it open and slipping inside.

It was pitch black. For a moment, Yugi froze, terrified there may be something lurking in the shadows, a trap waiting to devour him. But he forced himself to relax; the puzzle itself guided him here, and he knew he was welcome. It wouldn’t betray him, putting him in harm’s way. As if in response to his anxieties, the room brightened slightly, giving him just enough illumination to make out the vague details of the room, of the large bed that stood across from him, in that equally sizable chamber, fit for a pharaoh.

Yugi tip-toed over, knowing the figure residing in the bed lay asleep. When he came upon the bed, he crouched down low, kneeling on the floor beside it. He peered over the edge of the mattress, a smile gracing his lips as he gazed upon the sleeping figure in the bed, taking in the rarity of the moment.

He didn't see his darker half like this often; relaxed and unguarded. His normally sharp features now softened. He looked absolutely breathtaking while he slept. At ease.

His other self was lying on his stomach, his head resting in his folded arms. He wore not a thing on top, with the sheets wrapped around nearly his mid-back area. Yugi had the feeling he didn't have anything on below, either. He resisted the goofy, boyish grin that threatened to appear at the thought of his pharaoh in all his naked glory.

He stayed there a few moments, just taking in the beauty of his lover. Taking advantage of the rare sight.

[Illustration by Milo](https://65.media.tumblr.com/bab4cd07988639851959dc1366527693/tumblr_o9x1rgJNIw1tjg8p7o1_540.png)

Soon his knees began to protest however, aching from kneeling on the hard, stone floor for an extended period of time.

Yugi slowly rose, sliding his hands over the sheet of the bed as he leaned over it. There was plenty enough room for him to join his other self on the bed without disturbing him.

Slowly he climbed up, moving cautiously. He stared intently at the sleeping spirit, watching for any signs of stirring. Within seconds he came upon the sleeping figure and slid his body down, above the sheets, laying on his side next to his lover, facing him. He clutched his own hands to his chest, holding them close to himself so as not to touch the other and risk waking him.

 _‘God, he’s gorgeous.’_ Yugi thought. How did he end up sharing his body with the sexiest Egyptian entity in existence?

He craved to touch him then, to caress his skin. He still loved touching him, to be touched by him. He noticed it happened often, their physical contact with each other. He was acutely aware, especially after they confessed their feelings, of whenever they touched. Even something as simple as a brush against his arm or hand sent tiny electrical currents tingling across his skin, provoking the butterflies that seemed to permanently reside in his stomach. Yugi thinks the spirit did it on purpose now.

Yugi gasped suddenly, pulled from his reverie and froze as the body next to him shifted and rolled over. Yugi held his breath, holding as still as possible. Yami had rolled over onto his back, one arm resting above his head while the other lay by his stomach on the sheet beside him. The sheet that had been pulled halfway up his chest had slipped down mid-way, only just covering his bottom half now.

After a moment of stillness, Yugi slowly expelled the air he’d held.

He leaned up to get a better view of his beloved, enjoying the new angle. He watched the pharaoh’s chest slowly rise and fall as he breathed; his lips parted slightly. Yugi’s heart skipped a beat, totally taken by his beauty.

Without conscious intent, Yugi reached to trace a thumb over that bottom lip with a feather-light caress. His breath hitched in his chest as a pink tongue darted out to moisten it.

 

Enraptured by the view, it slipped Yugi’s notice when a hand that wasn’t his crept slowly beneath him. It didn't register that something was amiss until that hand had risen up, suddenly grasping the collar of his button-up pajamas and yanking him down and forward with a surprised gasp.

He met the pharaoh’s lips with his own, the teen utterly bewildered as the spirit’s eyes were still closed, appearing as though he were still asleep.

Halfway through the kiss he opened his eyes, sleep still coloring those darkened amethyst orbs that nearly matched the boy’s own as he regarded his light through his half-lidded gaze. He closed them again, as did Yugi when he deepened the kiss, releasing the boy’s collar to slide his hand behind to cup the boy’s head, holding him close.

When they parted for air, a pleased smile graced the spirit’s lips. Yugi was slightly breathless from the kiss, a blush tinging his cheeks. The spirit sat up, sliding into a sitting position while Yugi knelt beside him.

"What brings you to my bedchamber?" The pharaoh asked quietly, sleep coating his voice. He still thrummed in content from the kiss he’d stolen from his light. The hand that rested in his lover’s hair slid around to cup the side of his face, caressing his cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"I couldn’t sleep... and I was missing you," the boy admitted quietly. His eyes slipped closed as he leaned into the touch, sinking into the gesture.

"I see... Come," the spirit said, and Yugi crawled over to his open arms, climbing into his lap. He turned to face him, wrapping his legs around to straddle his darker half’s waist to koala around him. His diminutive other wrapped his arms around the spirit’s neck, burying his nose in the crook there. He sighed in content.

Yami’s own arms came up to wrap around the boy, embracing him; taking pleasure in the comforting weight of his soft, warm body.

They stayed like that for several minutes, just cuddling. A comfortable silence blanketing them. Yami rubbed circles on his aibou’s back, his head and back resting on the wall behind him, his eyes closed as he rested.

After several moments of that comfortable silence, a muffled query reached his ears, "Yami?"

" _Hmm?"_ the spirit hummed, acknowledging his light. He still absently caressed him, content in the moment.

"Will you still love me... after you get your memories back?"

The pharaoh’s hands stilled, as his brain began to process his lover's query. It took a moment for the thought to cut through the warm fuzziness of his content, sleep-addled brain. His brows furrowed in discontent of the question.

"Still love you? _Aibou..._ " He pulled away slightly to look down at his other self. What had brought this on, suddenly? The boy refused to meet his gaze however, his head downcast. One of his hands that were on Yami’s neck came down to lie listlessly in his other’s lap.

Yami admitted he didn't have any idea about what the future held in store for him. It almost frightened him, knowing that he was meant for some great destiny, having averted disaster in the past that he had no recollection of. But whatever the future brought, he knew he needed Yugi by his side. This pure soul that balanced his darkness; that kept him grounded. He may have be the stronger personality, but Yugi was no weakling. His soul was strong, and Yami knew he wouldn't have made it this far without him.

"Yugi," The spirit tilted his chin up with his thumb, forcing him to meet his eyes. The boy reluctantly obeyed, sadness swimming in those usually bright, amethyst orbs. Yami’s heart sunk at the expression. He couldn't stand when his aibou was in turmoil. He hoped he could somehow put his light’s fears at ease.

"How could you question such a thing?” He asked him, tenderly. “You are my partner, my lover. I will always love you. A few regained memories could never change how I feel about you." He dipped down to kiss his light's forehead. The teen in his lap released a shuddered breath. "Why so anxious all of a sudden?"

Yugi looked back up at him, tears welling in his eyes, his face turning splotchy pink as he tried not to let himself be overcome by his emotions.

"I was just... I'm worried that once you get your memories back from being the pharaoh, you might change. You were kind of scary when we first met...  and I'm afraid you'll be caught up in your new future... and won’t need me anymore." a tear escaped him then, and Yami wiped it away with the gentle swipe of his thumb.

"Aibou...” He spoke gently, but seriousness tinged his words. “You are my everything. My other self; _my light_. You made me who I am today, and that's all that matters. My feelings for you will overcome any obstacle that may get in our way; it will even transcend time itself if it must. I will never toss you aside. I will love you, even then; **always**."

The small teenage boy buried his face in the spirits chest, who held him tightly. His small body trembled in his spirit’s arms, silently stifling the sobs that tried to escape him. The taller spirit rubbed his back, kissing his forehead as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear him until he calmed.

"Alright now?"

The smaller form in his arms sniffled, nodding. He lifted his face from the spirit’s chest to meet his eyes, tear stains upon his cheeks. Yami dipped to kiss them away, erasing the evidence of his light’s turmoil. He trailed feather-light kisses up his cheek, to his temple; and then launched a surprise nuzzle attack to his lovers neck, causing him to squeal. He gasped for air, taken by surprise.

The pharaoh claimed his lips, effectively swallowing his gasp. Yugi melted into him, giving into the kiss. The spirit’s talented tongue lavished his own, sucking on the appendage and tasting him. Yugi met him to gently wrestle for dominance, and by the time they parted for air, they were both panting.

Without warning, the taller of the two threw the both of them down onto the bed, throwing the sheet over them. He entwined his legs around his diminutive other, effectively trapping him in his embrace. He smirked down at him, enjoying the look of silent bewilderment on his lover’s face.

 

" _You’re cute when you're breathless_ ," Yami said, taking pleasure in causing the boy’s face to flush. The smaller teen suddenly realized that his darker half was completely naked; _wrapped around him._ He shifted slightly, finding himself indeed trapped. He whimpered, a small distressed sound escaping him.

"What’s the matter, aibou?" the spirit’s voice was tinged with mischief. "Are you too warm? Maybe we need to get you out of those clothes..." He accentuated his point by rubbing a palm over across Yugi’s chest.

 

“ _Mmm..”_ The boy hummed in pleasure as his lover’s hands slipped below the fabric to slide warmly up his back.

The pharaoh’s skilled hands somehow slipped the garment off, tossing it who knows where. Yugi shuddered, his heated skin suddenly exposed to the cool air, as the sheet had slipped to their waists.

Yami was at his collarbone then, dipping his tongue to lavish the boy’s clavicle, trailing wet kisses across his chest to his shoulder, until he got to the junction between his shoulder and neck.

The boy tilted his head, giving his other self more access and he moaned, taking pleasure in his spirit’s ministrations as he ravished his neck, sucking just over the vein he found there and causing his skin to color.

Yugi’s own hands came up to caress his lovers back, tracing his fingers over the taught muscles of the taller body that straddled over him.

The pharaoh made his way back down the boy’s chest, stopping to play with the little pink nubs he found there. He claimed one with his lips, rolling the bud between his teeth, sucking it lightly. He brought his fingers to toy with other, not wanting it to feel neglected. He swirled his tongue around the nipple, continuing to suck and play with it until the body beneath him was practically writhing with need.

Yugi panted, every flick of the spirit’s fingers and nip of his teeth driving him crazy with lust as the actions shot tiny electrical pulses straight to his cock.

“Wait, stop,” He said. The fair-skinned teenager sat up then, placing a hand on the spirit’s chest, gently pushing the other away from him.

Yami withdrew, his brows furrowed in confusion as he wondered why his partner had interrupted his play time.

He obediently sat back though, waiting to see what his light needed.

Yugi untangled his legs from his darker half, throwing the sheet aside. He then crawled until he was on top of the spirit, straddling his lap. His own erection tented in his pants, the only article of clothing he still wore. He didn't bother with boxers; not for bed.

The pharaoh’s shaft lay there beneath him, only half-hard; Yugi thought that that was just unfair, and something to be remedied.

“I wanna touch you, now…” And he claimed his darker half’s mouth, the spirit moaning as the smaller boy sucked on his bottom lip, asking for permission.

This turn of events pleasantly surprised the pharaoh. Yugi hadn’t initiated their play like this before, and Yami was really turned on by it. He let the smaller boy lead. His exploration was hesitant, almost shy as he traced the spirits teeth, skirting around them before rubbing his tongue in a show of gentle dominance.

The boy’s hands in the meantime, were at the pharaoh’s chest, rubbing his hands over him. He rubbed down his sides and back up to rub circles around his nipples. He flicked one suddenly; hard. Yugi smiled against his spirit’s lips, hearing his breath hitch. He liked that noise, it made his cock stir.

Yugi relinquished his lover’s lips, placing kisses to his neck until he came to that one spot, the spot where he mimicked his spirit’s previous ministrations, sucking and lavishing the skin there until it turned a pretty purple, marking him. Now they matched.

He continued his descent, his hands trailing down to rub and caress his lover’s stomach, while his lips took over the ministration to his nipples.

Yami lay there with his eyes closed, just feeling. He purred in content. It was a nice change to be the one being taken care of, instead of worrying about his partner. He let his hands wander over his lover’s body, loving to touch him. His skin was pale and soft, his chest flushed from his own pleasure.

The spirit trailed a hand across his lights stomach, plucking lightly at the band of his pajama bottoms; the only thing preventing him from fondling his light, which he wished to do.

He half expected to be turned down, pleasantly surprised when his diminutive other grasped his hand to help him slip inside the material, guiding him to encircle his length. He obliged, beginning to stroke him. The boy moan around the swollen bud he held hostage between his lips, and Yami sighed.

Yugi swirled his tongue around the stiff bud, rolling it between his teeth and sucking. He then switched, flicking it, rubbing his finger over and around it while his mouth mimicked the torture inflicted on the previous one. His spirit panted lightly below him, instinctively trying to rock, meeting nothing but air.

Yugi stopped to sit up and admire his handiwork. His lovers cock was at full mast now and he sat there flushed and nearly writhing. He regarded him through half-lidded eyes, clouded over with lust. Yugi worried his bottom lip, turned on by the visage. He rocked into the hand that encircled him, briefly, before he took his spirit by the wrist and taking him out of his pants. His cock twitched, already aching from the loss.

He took this moment to scoot back, shimmying out of his pants. He tossed them off the bed, leaving them to land on the cold, stone floor. Who knows what had happened to his shirt.

He knelt there, in arousal. But suddenly his spirit was sliding off the bed, attempting to leave.

 

 ** _/Hey,/_** the frustrated teen mentally called out to him. Where did he think he was going? Yugi wasn't finished with him.

Yami almost chuckled, amused with his lights indignation. Oh, he wasn't going far. As if he’d be able to leave either of them in their current condition. He just needed to get something, something that was in a bedside table nearby.

His partner waited impatiently on the bed, his adorably innocent features scrunched up in a pout as he sat there in discontent. His cock stood at attention against his stomach, waiting anxiously to be touched again. The boy looked after the spirit, wondering what he possibly needed to do that involved leaving him, and his cock.

The pharaoh quickly returned to the bed, whatever item he held being small enough to fit in his hand. His fist clenched tightly around it, concealing it from Yugi’s view.

"What is that?"

"Nothing to be concerned about," He replied, vaguely.

Yugi was about to demand a real answer when the spirit grasped his cock, more firmly than before, stroking it, hilt to tip. He moaned, his eyes slipping shut as he rocked into his grasp. _What was he going to say?_ He forgot.

Yami smirked to himself. He slid forward, placing a knee between his diminutive other’s, spreading the boy’s legs beneath him until his partners balls rubbed lightly against his thigh. He captured his lips in a kiss, using the distraction while he stealthily brought his other hand behind his lover’s back, letting his closed knuckles caress his way down until he came to the supple pale globes of his lights ass. He rubbed circles over the soft skin with his thumb, before affectionately pinching the cheek.

The teen moaned softly, bringing his hands up to run over the spirits chest. His eyes slipped closed as he rocked into his spirits hand, the coil in his belly beginning to tighten.

Yami opened his hand that had concealed his mystery item, revealing it to be a small stone bottle with cork. He popped the cork with his thumb, juggling it between his fingers to dip a single, middle digit into the oils within. He swirled it around, coating it generously before pushing the cork back in and tossing the bottle toward his pillow for later.

Yugi looked down, seeing his darker half’s erection bobbing between them, sometimes coming into contact with his stomach as the spirit stroked him. He reached between them, taking him in hand; seeing him in need. He matched his rhythm, stroking him at the same pace the spirit stroked the boy’s own cock. He thrust forward, pressing them between their stomachs, briefly.

Yami groaned, dipping his head to claim his light’s lips again. They exchanged open-mouthed kisses, slowly devouring each other as they worked each other closer to orgasm.

Yami used this distraction to bring his other hand back to the front, slipping beneath his lover to fondle his sack momentarily, before continuing its path to its true objective; the dark puckered ring that sat between his pale, soft globes. He swirled his oiled finger around it, lubricating it before plunging the digit upward into his diminutive other. He moaned, pushing back onto him. Yami smiled, glad his aibou wasn't balking at the attention there. He'd only been there once before, with only his fingers. Yugi hadn’t been sure he liked having fingers shoved into his ass, until his darker half had found that sweet bundle of nerves that had his light writhing, causing him to come very shortly after.

He thrust his middle finger into that tight ring for a few moments before adding a second, scissoring for a bit until he could fully insert both digits. Yugi writhed against him; he could feel his restlessness. Yami currently had possession of his aibou’s neck, swirling his tongue around the skin, sucking; adding symmetry to his marks of possession. He continued thrusting into that cute little ass, curling his fingers to hit just the right spot to cause Yugi to keen each time he did it.

 _"Yami..."_ the boy panted. Yugi was so close; he needed him to go faster. The hand not already busy with his partners cock, came to wrap over Yami’s, forcing him to stroke faster. The spirit obeyed, helping to bring his light closer to oblivion.

Yami focused all his attention on Yugi now, making sure to thrust at just the right angle to hit that spongey gland, swiftly stroking his lover’s cock that wept so much, the precum had dribbled down, aiding his strokes with the lubrication.

He grunted; Yugi still had his cock in hand and unintentionally squeezed him tightly, briefly, distracted by his own tensing arousal. He thrust haphazardly, trying to meet both the delicious friction on his cock and the fingers thrusting in his ass.

Yami dipped his head down to breath in his light’s ear, “Come for me, aibou,”

Yami hit that sweet bundle of nerves one more time, dead on. His smaller other let out a strangled moan, forgetting about Yami’s arousal and instead using that hand to grip the spirit’s shoulder, using it to keep him steady as his orgasm rolled through him. Cum spurted up to land on both their stomachs, leaving them wet and sticky. Yami’s hands were still at their posts, the one in his lights ass, stilling, as he took pleasure in feeling his walls constricting around the digits. His other using only his finger and thumb to stroke just below the swollen crown, teasing the last of his essence from it. When he was spent, Yami helped Yugi sink to his knees, taking a moment to come down from his orgasmic high. Yugi sat there, panting. He brought his fingers to his chest, finding more of the sticky substance. He touched it, a strand of it bridging between his skin and finger, regarding it with vague curiosity.

Yami had taken himself in hand, his cock unbearably hard, now weeping from the tip. His breath hitched in his chest as he watched his unbearably innocent light's tongue dart out to lick the pad of his finger, the one smeared with cum. His gaze flickered up to his dark’s, and he fully tongued his own digit, lapping up every inch covered with his essence, holding his gaze.

Yami moaned at the erotic visage. _Maybe he wasn't as innocent as he thought._

His hand worked feverishly around his cock, his own steadily dripping with precum now. Gods, that little minx was driving him crazy. Yugi didn’t make that expression often; the one of mischief and seduction. That was Yami’s thing. He desperately wanted to replace that expression with the one he imagined Yugi would make as he took him, as he thrust his cock into that cute little ass, over and over.

_Oh, he was so close…_

Yami’s head fell back, focusing only on his race to completion. He wasn't paying attention to what his light was doing anymore, as he should have and he was about to be very surprised.

Yugi watched his lover masturbate, enjoying seeing him worked up like this. His groin began to stir again, aroused by the visage of his partner trying desperately to come. Still influenced by the post-orgasmic endorphins running through him, Yugi did something impulsive.

 

Suddenly Yami was being pushed against the wall where the bed met, opening his eyes to see his lover sink low to remove his own hand and take over pleasuring him. He groaned. No, he needed him to go faster than that; he bucked into his touch, his brow furrowing in his feeling of desperation.

 

"Yugi, please... _faster_ ," he begged, his voice strained.  His cock twitched in his partners hands, skirting just on the edge of orgasm.

But instead of listening to his darker half, Yugi did something unexpected and took the pharaoh into his mouth. Yami threw his head back, hitting the stone wall with a sharp thud. The sudden throbbing pain in his head was left unnoticed as he became unraveled before his light.

 

" _Oh!_ Oh, GODS. **_Yugi_** ," he cried. The boy’s hot tongue swirled around his cock’s swollen head, bobbing his head over it as he sucked hard. Yugi had barely made two passes over the rigid length when the spirit was coming, shooting his hot load down his throat as his orgasm was ripped from him.

Being the little ball of determination he was, Yugi dutifully tried to swallow every last drop. Some escaped however, slipping through the sides of his mouth to dribble down his chin.

Yugi had never done this before; never taken his spirit into his mouth. He'd let him come on his face before... but he'd yet to pleasure him in this way. He did it spur of the moment however; choosing one hell of a time to start. If he had the time to think about it, he'd probably be too nervous, too shy to touch him this way.

After Yugi had milked every last drop if his darker half’s essence, he released him with a pop, letting his softening member go free.

As soon as he did, Yugi suddenly found himself being yanked up, his other half grabbing him and stealing his mouth in a clash of lips and teeth as he possessively, fiercely claimed his mouth. He met him wholeheartedly.

Yami could taste his own essence on his aibou’s tongue, but it only fueled the passionate onslaught he unleashed upon his lover. The teenager couldn't do something like that and expect to get away with it. The desire to take his lover had never gripped him so tightly, as it did now.

 **//If you ever do that again, aibou...//** he growled, biting his lovers lip only just so that it stung, expressing the seriousness of his veiled threat. He ran his tongue over it then, soothing the bruised flesh.

 ** _/..Or what?/_** the boy retaliated, nipping at the spirit’s bottom lip in rebellion. His hands wandered up the spirits chest, caressing his nipples lightly; before suddenly flicking both at once, hard. Yugi smirked against the pharaoh’s lips as he felt, more than heard him groan. The spirit bucked as a small electrical current ran straight to his groin.

Yami broke the kiss, pulling back to look at him in surprise. His little aibou was just full of piss and vinegar tonight, wasn't he? He didn't know what spurred these bouts of bold behavior, _but he liked it_. It turned him on to see his innocent little aibou act dominating. He needed to do it more often.

But gods, _what was he going to do with him? **He wanted to take him, that's what**_ ; he thought in response to the boys challenge. The boy didn't understand how strongly he wished to fuck his aibou into next week. All week. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the intent to make his first time amazing.

He knew he wanted his lover’s first time with him to be special. He needed to make sure it was the best experience for his partner. He knew the boy felt something like that should only happen between lovers, not to be taken casually. He didn't want Yugi to feel like he was only using him for pleasure. He wanted him to feel like he was loved. Yami couldn't give into his primal urges, or else he would hurt his aibou; in more ways than one. No, he would make sure they took it slow; regardless of how crazy the wild-haired teen drove him.

Thanks to this obnoxiously sexy little gremlin that knelt before him, currently latched onto his neck, Yami was already half hard again. He knew his lover was as well, as he gently rubbed his erection against his hip.

It would appear they were nowhere near done. He was fine with this.

The mischievous glint his lover’s eyes mysteriously vanished, as the boy seemingly returned to his sweet, snuggly self. He nuzzled the pharaoh’s neck, wrapping his arms around him to rub lovingly over his back. Yugi hummed in content. Yami sighed, a half smile gracing his lips as he embraced his small lover, pulling him close as they knelt there, on the bed. His aibou did get very cuddly after post-orgasmic bliss. This was no different.

Yami dipped his head to capture his lover’s lips, taking his time to rub his tongue over his lighter half’s abused flesh, kissing him sensuously, in contrast to the primal claiming of his lover’s mouth moments before. Yami’s own lips were swollen, as his partner had met his assault, equally passionate.

One of the spirit’s hands slipped down to gently grasp Yugi’s hardening member, toying with it as he traced where the skin met the swelling mushroom head, rubbing his thumb over the top. He slowly stroked up and down, watching the skin push over the head, and pulled down to expose the sensitive pink flesh of his crown. It gradually swelled in his hand, becoming harder with each pass of his palm. Yugi’s forehead rested on his shoulder, downcast, as he watched his darker half toy with him.

Yugi’s eyes slipped shut, his cheek turning to rest against the spirit’s chest. He hummed in pleasure as the hand that held him close slid down his back, rubbing sensuously over his skin until it reached the pale, soft globe of his butt cheek. The warm hand massaged it, kneading it with his palm. Yugi brought his hand around his lover's waist, taking claim of his own squishy object. He squeezed the flesh possessively, smiling against Yami’s chest as he felt the muscles become taut beneath his fingers. His pharaoh had such a tight ass. He was glad he was the only one who could touch it. He continued to caress him, tracing his finger over his lover’s crack, taking pleasure in how he subconsciously spread his legs only slightly, to welcome his touch. His darker half sighed above him.

He lifted his gaze to meet the spirit's, before leaning up to steal his lips in a kiss.

Yugi was loving the attention, his lover’s gentle grasp on his rapidly hardening member. The possessive warmth of his other’s hand on his ass. He loved being caressed. Especially by the pharaoh. He could never get enough of Yami’s touch, but Yugi wanted to touch him as well. He wanted to bring him just as much pleasure as the spirit brought him. The boy decided he needed to play with him.

It escaped the spirit’s notice when the mischievous glint reappeared in his light’s eyes, completely missing the slight smirk that graced his lover’s lips when they parted. Yugi took the hand off his cock to bring it to his lips, kissing the pharaoh’s knuckles softly, as if in apology for what he was about to do.

Then out of the blue, Yugi shoved the pharaoh; just enough to knock him off balance, letting gravity do the rest as the spirit’s legs came up from beneath him, sending him to land on his ass upon the mattress. His back hit heavily against the wall, and Yami knew he'd be feeling another ache in the morning. He looked at his small lover, shock written all over his face.

 ** _//What was that for?//_** He asked indignantly, confused to suddenly be treated this way.

But his aibou said nothing, instead beginning to slink toward him. Well if that's how he wanted to go about it, his aibou was going to be sadly disappointed. Yami silently watched his lover crawl closer, looking at him seductively as he slid a hand up the pharaoh’s knee, crawling between his parted legs. He leaned in, intent on kissing him, but Yami would be having none of it.

He silently turned his head away, stoically avoiding Yugi’s gaze _and his lips_.

Yugi pulled back, a pout on his face. Really? He didn't expect his lover to refuse to kiss him. That just wasn’t allowed!

"Aw, Yami, don't be like that..." He said, and batted his eyelashes at the spirit, trying to win him over with his charm. He knew the action offended him, but he could also sense a tinge of amusement coloring their link, so he hadn’t worried about it much. Perhaps he should've just asked?

But that wouldn’t have been as much fun, as Yugi was actually enjoying this stubborn game with the pharaoh.

The spirit crossed his arms over his chest, still avoiding his partners gaze. "You shoved me." he said, simply.

Yugi bit back the grin that threatened to appear on his face. The pharaoh was acting like a petulant child, and it amused him to see him this way. Usually it was Yugi with the child-like demeanor.

"I'm sorry," he said, his small smile anything but apologetic. For someone who could bluff like a pro during a duel, he had a difficult time keeping his expression contrite before his lover.

"Really, I am. Will you forgive me? _Please?_ " Finally he managed to drop his smile, his large amethyst eyes beginning to swim as he begged the spirit.

His gaze finally flickered over, baited by the crack in his small partner’s voice.

"..Why should I?" He huffed quietly. He wouldn’t be giving in so easily.

He didn’t move as Yugi came closer to his face, didn't uncross his arms as he waited, watching to see what his aibou was going to say... or do.

"Because..." His light whispered, and Yami was acutely aware of his lover’s hot breath ghosting over his ear.

" _So I can do this_?" his tongue darted out to trace along his jawline. Yami peered down at him silently, still not moving to push him away nor accept his advances.

Remaining undeterred, Yugi continued, trailing light kisses over, cautiously running his tongue over the shell of his silent lover's ear. He took his lobe between his lips then, rolling it between his teeth as his soft breaths tickled in the spirit’s ear. Yami began to relax, his resolve beginning to dissipate as his light continued his ministrations down his shoulder, uncrossing his arms to give him access across his collarbone and to his chest. The seeking mouth took a nipple in its possession, and Yami’s hands were burying themselves in the boy’s hair. Yugi smiled around him, feeling victorious.

The spirit hadn’t actually been offended, not really; when the boy had shoved him down. Surprised, yes. He was almost hurt even, until he saw the heated look in his eyes, and he realized it was simply foreplay. Two could play at that game though, and he owed the boy for his rebellious snark earlier. But not even the pharaoh could resist the things his small lover was doing to him. His self-discipline only went so far, not that he truly wanted to resist in the first place.

Yugi’s tongue swirled around the small bud of the pharaoh’s nipple, flicking his tongue over it before sucking hard. He’d take it between his teeth, rolling it gently and then sharply nipping it. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting for a second. He licked it, kissing it in an attempt to soothe the abused flesh. On the other side his hand rolled the other bud between his fingers, rubbing and pinching it roughly. He began flicking it, several times in succession. His breath hitched in his chest as the spirit’s hips bucked, brushing against Yugi’s currently neglected cock.

Yami’s erection was fully hard at this point, the rough treatment to his chest was really turning him on. He would have to pay his lover back. First he shoves him against a wall, then he abuses him? What was becoming of his innocent little aibou? He didn't know whether to be disappointed in his diminishing innocence, or proud of the fact he was aiding in his corruption. Though with the boy’s sense of style, was the darker spirit really the one responsible, or did he just bring it out in him? An idea to revisit, he was sure. That boy was wearing belted chokers long before he began to bear the weight of the puzzle on his neck.

Deciding his lover’s chest had been abused enough, Yugi left his nipples, swollen and red to descend further down the pharaoh’s stomach, trailing kisses and licks as he traced his toned muscles with his tongue. Yugi slid further down onto his abdomen for better leverage. He came upon his darker half’s belly button, and he dipped his tongue into the center, causing the spirit to flex his muscles deliciously beneath his lips. Yugi started back up, trailing kisses along the center of his abdomen.

Yami was enjoying his light’s full attention, loving being on the receiving end of his lover’s ministrations. It was nice; but while he took pleasure in the sweet kisses and caresses of his lover’s lips, there were better things to put them to use on, and he was beginning to ache.

Yami gently applied pressure to his lover’s scalp, where his fingers lay buried. He softly pushed him down in askance, needing him to move lower. Yugi took the hint, and slowly slid further down the spirit’s waist.

The small teen trailed his fingers downward, caressing his darker half’s skin with feather-light touches. Yugi’s head was level with the spirit’s abdomen, as he lay between his legs. His path reached his pelvis, and he curled his fingers gently within the small patch of wiry hairs he found there, caressing him for a moment until he came to the spirit’s steely-hard flesh. He ran his hand up the length of it, open palmed until he got to the top, where he grasped it just around the crown, with just the tips of his fingers. He pulled the skin down, revealing the weeping mushroom head of his lover’s cock.

The pharaoh watched him through half-lidded eyes, clouded over with lust.

His cock twitched, jerking slightly in his lover’s grasp, needing more than the feather-light touches his aibou was caressing him with.

 ** _//Use your mouth, //_** came the gentle demand.

Yugi shuddered, tingles running down his spine at the intention of those words; the command. His tongue subconsciously darted out to moisten his suddenly dry lips.

Using his elbows to prop him up, he leaned forward to place his lips upon the pharaoh’s length, kissing the base of it, inhaling the heady scent of the pharaoh’s musk. He licked his cock, rubbing his tongue upward, sucking on the side of his flesh as his hand held it still. He met his heated gaze, holding it as he continued to lick upward, and finally slipping the head of his cock between his lips.

Yami’s eyes slipped closed with a sigh. This time he could enjoy the hot, wet suction of his aibou’s mouth; unlike before when he’d been just about to come, and Yugi suddenly engulfed his cock. He’d been thoroughly surprised when his light took him in his mouth, unprompted. Yami had never before asked his aibou to do this for him; He didn't know if he would be willing.

He’d always wanted it of course... countless times had he imagined himself being pleasured by that cute little mouth, those lips wrapped around his cock as they sucked him off. He imagined Yugi being able to deep throat him, allowing him to be face-fucked. It would be some time before he'd actually be able to take him this way, this was only his first time; Yami highly doubted he'd be skilled enough, or even know how to do it.

Oh, but right now that little tongue was plenty skilled. Yugi’s tongue danced on the tip of his penis, swirling around before sinking his head over him, pulling him deeper into that hot, wet cavern. His head bobbed up and down, applying suction as he withdrew, sinking just a little bit further down each time. Yugi couldn’t bring himself to take the spirit in completely, his penis near hitting the back of his throat. Yugi was slightly disappointed, wanting to be able to pleasure his lover fully. His free hand ran up to rub over the spirit’s abdomen, letting his hand wander over him as he continued to suck him off, experimenting with different techniques, seeing which ones his other responded to best.

Yami was drowning in pleasure. He didn’t know just when it was he had slid further down into the bed, but he lay there, his arm resting over his eyes and his lips open in a light pant. He would need to thank Joey for lending the boy those porn tapes, they had proven to be more useful than Yami had first realized. You’d never know the boy had never pleasured anyone in that way before, the way his tongue skillfully lavished his cock, alternating between soft and hard suction to the tip. The teen _was a fast learner_ , and Yami would do well to remember that. Already the coil in his belly was tightening, inching him closer to release.

He struggled to keep still, not wanting to accidentally thrust into that sinfully pleasurable orifice, risking harming his little aibou. He couldn’t help rocking into his strokes, instinctively thrusting ever so lightly. He realized the boy didn’t know he needed to hold him down, to help keep him steadfast to the bed. He should have reminded him. It was beginning to be too late now, as Yami’s brain was beginning to turn into pudding, his pleasure fogging his thoughts to the point of incoherency.

“Yugi, “ He strained, lifting his arm from his face to look at him. “Maybe you should- hahh! S-stop..” He panted, biting back a moan. He was having a hard time getting the words out. If Yugi continued in this way without that safeguard, Yami was going to end up hurting him. He needed to pull out of that wonderful wet cavern before he did.

Yugi couldn’t figure out why the pharaoh would want him to stop. He could tell he was close, already. He’d already come in his light’s mouth once before; if that’s what he was worried about. It didn’t bother Yugi, having already swallowed the salty substance once already. He ignored the spirit’s plea, doubling his efforts and bringing his other hand to fondle the spirit’s balls, rolling and massaging them in his palm.

Yugi’s pace increased, bobbing slightly faster over his lover’s penis, and he paused to suck hard at the tip, rubbing his tongue roughly over the sensitive flesh.

Yugi’s tongue did that thing, and Yami cried out in surprise and pleasure, doing the one thing he’d so desperately tried to avoid. He bucked; hard. Yugi suddenly found the spirit’s cock thrust down his throat, making the muscles there flex, causing him to choke. He withdrew instantly, releasing the pharaoh’s member and began coughing, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

“Yugi!” The spirit threw himself forward, grasping his light’s shoulders, trying to get a look at his light to check on him. “Gods, I’m so sorry. Are you alright, aibou?” His expression was filled with concern as he regarded his lover, praying he didn’t harm him. It was his fault; he should have warned him properly, or withdrew himself. Instead he let this happen. He could kick himself. Yugi would probably never want to take him in again after this. The spirit wouldn’t blame him.

His aibou had fallen back onto his bottom, his hand coming to press against his lips after the assault. He stared wide-eyed at the sheets as he got his breath back, tears still sticking to his eyelashes. He didn’t immediately respond to the spirit’s remorse, leaving him to think his light was upset with him. He wanted to reach up, touch his face… but Yami hesitated, not wanting to upset him further.

It took Yugi a long moment before he could speak, letting his throat relax both from the sudden assault and the surprise that gripped him. It hadn’t hurt, really. It took him off guard, to suddenly have his lover’s cock forced down his throat. But he was alright. Just a little shaken. A blush reddened his cheeks, embarrassed by the whole situation.

“I’m fine,” he told him, finally bringing his eyes up to meet the concerned, almost hurt gaze of his lover’s. His heart sunk in his chest, he couldn’t stand to see that expression on the pharaoh’s face. “I’m FINE.” He expressed again, taking the hand that hesitantly hovered between them. He cupped it to his cheek, sighing in relief as the sad expression eased slightly on the spirit’s face. “Please don’t make that face. I’m okay. I was just… surprised, is all.”

“Are you sure?” Yugi nodded. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized again, “It’s my fault. I should have helped you, taught you how to keep me from doing that.”

Yugi’s gaze dropped, drawing away from the spirit’s, embarrassed. “I’m sorry I didn’t.. do it right…” Tears welled in his eyes; it _had_ been his fault.

Yami’s breath hitched in his chest, “Didn’t do it right?” he mimicked, confused. “Yugi, you didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t as though you weren’t skilled enough, you were _very skilled._ ” Yugi flushed redder at the praise, chancing a peek up at the pharaoh. “It wasn’t your fault, aibou. I never told you that you needed to hold me down. I wasn’t able to control myself; I could have hurt you”

Yami leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, easing away his anxieties. He cupped his head, bringing him closer. Yugi’s arms came to wrap under his, grasping his shoulders.

 ** _//_ I couldn’t resist myself, your hot mouth was just... _just so fuckable.//_** Yugi moaned at this, never before hearing the spirit use such language.

Yami swallowed his moan, deepening the kiss until he was nearly devouring his partner’s mouth. Yugi ground circled into his hips, his erection pressing into him.

“Let me make it up to you…” He decided, and Yami sunk downward, taking Yugi into his mouth. His light let out a strangled breath, nearly whining as Yami wrapped his mouth around his cock.

Yami helped Yugi sink onto the bed, following him on his belly to take him in his mouth again, resolving to do all the delicious things his light had done to him, expressing upon him the effectiveness he’d had on the spirit’s cock.

Soon he had his lover reduced to a puddle; a keening, writhing mess beneath his ministrations. The boy’s whole body was flushed, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, beading on his temples.

Yugi was so close, he could almost taste it. Something prevented him from reaching that edge though, the one that lay just beyond his reach. He needed.. something!

“Ugn… Yami!” He whined, writhing beneath his grasp, desperate to get his words out amidst the mind-numbing pleasure he was subjected to. His face scrunched up in desperation, his eyes becoming watery. “Nn.. Do that.. that **thing** , _please.”_ He begged him.

Yami could guess what his light was trying to say, but would rather he actually tell him. He took dark pleasure watching his lover thrust longingly after him, as he withdrew from Yugi’s cock. Watching as it twitched and jerked against his belly, just on the edge of orgasm.

“Hmm? Which is?” He teased, barely concealing his own smirk. He watched as Yugi’s trembling hand came down to grasp him, lifting his hips up to guide it under him. He pushed Yami’s fingers closer until he felt them brush against his entrance.

“H-Here..” Yugi’s cheeks flushed at his own words, feeling slightly dirty at the request.

“Here?” Yami placed his open palm against his bottom, and thrusted his middle digit up into him. His lover released a strangled breath, nodding as his eyes slipped shut, his hips grinding onto his other’s hand. Yami realized his lover was still slightly lubricated from his earlier attentions. He inserted a second finger, confirming his suspicions that Yugi remained stretched after having both fingers inside of him earlier.

“I’ll do you one better..” he said then, and stilled momentarily, ignoring the disappointed huff as he reached above the boy’s body, rummaging around the sheets by his head until he came across what he was looking for.

He popped open the cork of the bottle, removing his hand from Yugi’s ass for a moment while he dipped his fingers once again into the oils within the bottle. He removed them once they were fully coated, oil dripping onto the sheets. No matter; the puzzle’s magic supplied him with anything they might need, as was proven by the bottle Yami kept by his bed, from all those nights he had no one but himself to relieve his achingly hard cock.

He returned to the boy’s entrance, thrusting two fingers easily into his channel. Yugi panted, thrusting back onto him. A drip of perspiration slid from the spirit’s temple. He was so close to having his aibou in the way he’d been fantasizing about for months. His cock pulsed heavily against his leg, and he ignored it, promising to himself he wouldn’t rush things. He worked those two digits inside his light, scissoring them and stretching his hole further. It didn’t take long before he was ready enough to add a third finger, and Yami bit back a moan at the tightness of the unrelenting ring of muscles around his hand.

Yugi whimpered above, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he let Yami continue his preparation. His cock was left forgotten on his belly, arousal wilted slightly from the mild burning pain he felt as Yami stretched him. All was going fine until he added that third finger, meeting stronger resistance.

Yami looked up at his partner, pausing in his ministrations in an effort to let his lover adjust. He climbed up, his fingers still resting inside his partner as he came to capture his lover’s lips, swallowing another soft sound of distress. He cupped his cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb, wiping a tear away as it had threatened to fall.

 ** _//You’re doing wonderful, aibou.//_ ** He gently encouraged him **, _//Relax, just a little bit more…//_**

Yugi forced the muscles in his lower back and ass to relax, unclenching around the invading digits. He released a shuddered sigh from beneath the pharaoh’s lips, letting himself be lost in the warmth of the gesture.

Yami started to move again, slowly thrusting his fingers into his light, trying to rub against that spongey gland that could help distract his lover’s discomfort. It worked, and Yugi relaxed more, soon thrusting back onto his fingers again. He was ready for something bigger now.

Yami removed his fingers, hesitating in thought for a moment, and then reaching up to grab the unused pillow that rested beside Yugi’s head.  Yami place it under his aibou’s hips, elevating him slightly.

“Good?” He wanted to make sure his aibou was comfortable. He slowly nodded up at him.

Yami retrieved the bottle once more time, drizzling the oil over his cock, taking it in hand and giving it a few full strokes as he coated himself.

Nervousness began to well up into Yugi. His heartrate quickened. They were doing this. He wanted to, of course, but he was nervous; shy. It was one thing to take part in heavy petting, but this was a new step for them. Yugi didn’t know what to do; didn’t know if it was going to hurt. Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes, and he threw an arm over his face, taking a deep breath in an effort to keep from being overcome by his anxiety.

Yami hesitated, feeling his aibou’s anxiety wash over him. Yami left his spot between Yugi’s legs and slowly crawled over to straddle above his lover’s waist. He peered down at him, silently willing the boy to remove his arm so he could see his light’s precious face.

Yugi felt the spirit settle over him; and he froze. He peeked from under his arm to see his face just above his, staring down at him, waiting. He felt his face flush, tears prickling as a small wave of emotion washed over him at his lover’s expectant expression.

“Yes?” He squeaked. The sound distressed him further, and he writhed uncomfortably beneath the spirit’s gaze.

“I love you,” The spirit said. This caught Yugi off guard, not expecting that response and he tilted his head curiously. He knew the spirit loved him. Yugi loved him, too.

 “I love you too?” Yugi offered, confused.

Yami chuckled, a tenderness overcoming his features as he looked down on his lover. “I mean… I would never hurt you. And if this isn’t something you want… just tell me. We can stop.”

Yugi’s breath hitched in his throat, “No! No, I do. _I really do_. I’m just-” His throat tightened; he fought around the urge to cry. “I’m just, um, nervous..?” he ended weakly. His gaze flickered away from the spirit’s, embarrassed.

Yami planted a kiss to his temple. “Don’t be. I would never do anything you don’t want.” Yugi’s arms came to wrap around his darker half’s neck. “If you’re too uncomfortable, we can do something else.” he promised.

“I want this. Please… will you keep going?” Yugi whispered in the spirit’s ear. Yami turned his head slightly toward his light, a shuddered sigh escaped him as he replied, _“Yes,”_

Yami scooted back on his knees, still towering over the fair-skinned teenager until his hips hovered just below his. The spirit lifted one of the boy’s legs, hefting it onto his shoulder. Yugi squeaked, uncomfortable with this new vulnerable position. He flushed hotly, suddenly feeling like a virginal maiden about to be taken by her heroic lover. It was half true, he supposed, but the fact didn’t make him feel any better. He wasn’t a maiden!

 

Yami laughed, despite himself. He caught his aibou’s thought, as he’d unintentionally forgot to conceal it from their link. The sound sparked mortification within the already embarrassed teenager, as he realized what he’d done.

“Waaaah, don’t laugh, Other Me!” the boy cried, burying his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, my light. I didn’t mean to laugh... you’re just so precious.” Yami rubbed his hand reassuringly across the leg the held propped against him. “I don’t think of you as a virginal maiden,” he offered.

Yugi groaned. His darker half really did catch those thoughts. He’d never live it down, he knew that right now. He was just glad Joey wasn’t there to witness the exchange. Yugi would have to pack up and move. Maybe even change his name.

“No…” Yami pondered, still sitting poised at his lover’s entrance. “More like a virginal pageboy.”

Yugi’s hands flew away from his face in indignant rage “What!?” he cried.

Yami laughed again, reaching down to quiet his lover with his mouth. He couldn’t help the smile that stayed upon his face as he struggled to muffle the protests of his partner with his own tongue.

He won, finally. Yugi stared up at him; glaring, but silent; a flush of pleasure staining his cheeks.

 ** _/You’re gonna pay for that. /_** His voice was that of a petulant child.

 ** _//Hmm, if you say so, //_** Yami purred. He was at his neck, sucking on the flesh languidly. His cock was at his lover’s hole, rubbing teasingly against it, waiting for the moment he would be granted permission to enter. He hoped that was soon. The tip of his length poked at him, leaving a smear of precum to glisten against that dark pucker.

Yugi released a strangled sigh, forgetting whatever it was he was offended about. He spread his legs wider, pushing back toward that teasing touch.

Yami’s breath hitched, excitement rising in his chest. He took his cock, positioning it outside of his light’s entrance. He carefully slipped the head inside, pausing for just a moment to get his bearings. His cock sunk further in slightly, a whole inch before coming to a stop, wanting his partner to adjust to his added girth before continuing.

 _‘Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,_ ’ Yugi chanted within his own mind. He winced; his hole was being stretched a bit further than what the fingers had made room for. It wasn’t terrible, so he didn’t protest. He let the spirit slowly sink into him, trying to relax his muscles around him.

Yami looked up from where he watched himself sink into his lover, looking to see how his partner was faring. He paused, realizing Yugi was holding his breath, his eyes shut tightly.

Yami admired the effort his light was giving, in tolerating the pain. One word, and Yami would pull out. But he kept silent, bearing with the discomfort.

The hand he’d used to guide himself inside his partner, came up to grasp the half-hard cock lying forgotten on his light’s belly. He stroked it, trying to help distract Yugi from the pain.

Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami take him in hand. He watched with a heated gaze as he stroked his cock back to life, thumbing over the slit. During this, the spirit inched further in, masking the pain of the stretched muscles with the pulse of pleasure he got whenever the spirit’s thumb would rub over the sensitive tip.

Yugi brought his hand up to wander over his own chest, teasing his nipples into stiff buds. He rolled one between his fingers, beginning to pinch slightly; his lips parted in a light pant.

Yugi had begun to rock back into him, and it took every fiber of the pharaoh’s being not to thrust the remainder of the way in. He groaned, taking his hand from his partner’s cock to place on his hips, stilling them. He needed a moment to get a grip on his control.

A soft sound of disappointment escaped the teen, wanting his lover to fill him already. He was going agonizingly slow, inching in at a snail’s pace, withdrawing slightly every so often to help open up the ring of muscles clenched around him. It was driving Yugi crazy.

“Yami, moooove,” He whined impatiently, rolling his hips, still held in place by the spirit.

The pharaoh exhaled a light scoff at his lover’s impatience. “Patience, aibou.” He bit back a moan as his lover flexed around him, “I don’t- Nghnn- _want to injure you_.” He panted, struggling to control himself.

Yugi was too sexually frustrated to care about that now. His cock was fully hard, beginning to weep. And that insufferably caring spirit was denying him the pleasure of being fully taken. Yugi decided to speed this up and slammed his hips downward, slipping from Yami’s grasp on his hip, causing the spirit’s cock to sink all the way to the hilt. The both moaned. Yugi froze, riding out the stinging, burning pain he unintentionally caused himself. It was worth it though, feeling the pharaoh fully seated within him.

“Yugi!” The pharaoh chastised, gasping. The pain began to ebb, and Yugi simply smiled up at him, sweat beading at his temples and face as he panted lightly. “What?” he asked innocently, as if he didn’t just impale himself on the pharaoh’s cock.

Yami growled, leaning over him, taking the leg he held upon his shoulder with him, effectively pretzeling his lover. Yugi grunted. Yami waited until his face was next to his partner’s, before speaking,

“I want this to be amazing for you,” he whispered. “And as much as I want to _fuck you into this bed_ ,” he growled, emphasizing his point by slowly withdrawing; then swiftly thrusting back in, eliciting a strangled moan from his diminutive lover.

“I don’t want you to have any regrets.” He said, and began setting a mildly swift pace as he pounded into his light, drawing away to lean back on his heels as he continued to thrust into him.

“I want your first time with me to be special.” He continued, and at this point Yugi was writhing beneath him, eliciting small, frequent mewling noises.

“I want this to be what you remember every time you think about us,” The coil in his belly was beginning to tighten; Yugi also twitched around him. The boy had his cock in hand, stroking it with abandon as he listened to the words the spirit spoke to him. He was close. “Every time you pleasure yourself, any time you think about me. I want you to remember _how I touch you_ , _how I love you_ ,”

Yami pushed his partner’s legs open wider, sinking deeper inside his channel as he sunk to his knees, parting them so wide his balls nearly brushed the bed. He thrust more deeply than before, eliciting soft gasping noises from the wild-haired teen with each firm thrust of his hips. He leaned forward to wrap his arms up from under his partner’s; his chest touching his diminutive other’s, sliding and pressing in to him as he panted in his ear. The boy’s arms came to wrap around his neck in return.

 _“I don’t just want to fuck you, Yugi,”_ He groaned, feeling Yugi clench around him at the usage of the course word.

**_//Let me make love to you. //_ **

His new position allowed him to attain just the right angle to thrust against Yugi’s prostate, and he continuously pounded into it. When he said those words though, that’s when Yugi came. His orgasm was ripped violently from him, and he came with a strangled cry. Semen shot hotly between their bellies, slicking their skin as Yami continued to slide against him, thrusting more feverishly than he had before, as Yugi clenched around him. He held Yugi close, burying his face into his shoulder as he raced to completion. Yugi panted heavily beneath him, breathless, still spasming around his rigid cock.

He felt his sack tense, and his own strangled moan erupted from him as he came inside his light. His thrusting faltered, slowing as he let Yugi’s spasming channel milk him. After the last few jerks of his cock, coming down from the after-shocks of orgasm, he let himself slip from inside his lover; sated. He threw himself off of the boy; otherwise he risked crushing him. He panted heavily, his head swimming from post-orgasmic bliss. He looked over to see how his lover was doing, and met his tender gaze, still slightly breathless. He looked happy though, and Yami took relief in the expression. His eyes slipped closed, and he sighed.

Yugi rolled over onto his side, ignoring his sticky mess and took the pharaoh’s arm, wrapping it around himself. He snuggled in close, laying his head on the spirit’s chest and shoulder. He listened to his heartbeat, only now beginning to slow to a normal rhythm.

“That was amazing… thank you.” He whispered to him, running a hand across his chest, caressing him tenderly.

Yami didn’t open his eyes, but he brought his hand to place on top of the one on his chest. He took it into his, and gently squeezed it. Yugi smiled, not needing to hear any words from him; that was meaningful enough.

Yugi was too tired to care about the mess on their bodies; the bed. His body felt heavy with sleep. Comfortably exhausted. He was happy. He could tell the pharaoh was happy to, by the way he embraced him closer in his arm, pulling him snug against his chest, protectively. And by the way he rubbed lazy circles on Yugi’s hand, that he still held in his grasp.

They cuddled contently for several minutes, sleep beginning to claim them. Suddenly Yugi opened his eyes, his brows furrowing silently in discontent.

..Okay, so he cared a little about the mess. Semen was beginning to leak uncomfortably from his ass, and the cooling substance of his own essence was beginning to dry and make him itchy. He really didn’t want to leave his lover’s side though...

 Somehow, once again, the millennium puzzle came through for him, and suddenly there wasn’t that uncomfortable wetness on him, or the sheets. Yugi peered over the spirit’s dry stomach, bewildered. How did it know to do that? **_How_** did it do that?

 ** _//Even I don’t know that. //_** came the deep baritone of his lover’s voice through the link, startling him. **_//But it’s useful, isn’t it?//_**

Yugi looked over to his lover’s face, his eyes still closed in content, only now a smile graced his lips.

“Huh.” He simply said.

Content with the world now, he snuggled back into the pharaoh’s arms, pulling the fresh sheet over them. He finally let sleep claim him for the second time that night, silently giving thanks to whatever had awoken him in the first place.

 


	2. BONUS SCENE - Page Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened later after Yami called him a "virginal page boy".

***** BONUS SCENE ***** Beware of (butt)crack

 

“So, Yami…” Yugi began, sitting up to look at the resting spirit’s face. “Why am I a pageboy again?”

The spirit’s eyes opened to blink owlishly in confusion at the ceiling. “Pageboy?” He wracked his brain, coming up with nothing that would explain his aibou’s query.

“You said I was more like a virginal pageboy….” Yugi mumbled, his face reddening; his brow furrowing in annoyance.

“Oh.” He said, and a smile began to creep amusedly upon his lips. “That.”

“Yes, _that_.”

“Well, you know… You remind me of how you’re like... my apprentice.” The spirit was pleased with himself for coming up with that answer.

Yugi glared at him, untrusting. “Really?”

Yami smirked, “And.. maybe also because I love the idea of having you serve me. Having you at my beck and call..” He purred, thinking about all the ways his aibou could serve him.

Yami rolled over then, intent on claiming his aibou’s lips, but was suddenly halted by a pillow to the face with a resounding _‘fwap!’_

The pillow fell. The spirit blinked, bewildered.

Yugi had rolled over, wrapping the sheets around him, avoiding acknowledging the pharaoh.

“See if this page boy ever lets you sheath your sword again,” He said then, huffing from his pillow.

Yami tilted his head, it taking a moment for the gears to snap into place and a blush stained his cheeks, eyes widening as he realized what his lover had said.

“But!” He said, just totally aghast. But he had only just gotten to that base! He’d waited weeks for that!

“Nope.” Said the body lying next to him.

“Yugi…”

“No.”

“Aibou….”

“Nuh-uh.”

“My other self…”

“Try all you want, you’re still a butt.”

The spirit recoiled. _He was a what?_

Yami leaned over the seemingly asleep teenager. “I’m a what?”

“You’re a butt.” He reiterated, eyes closed, still curled around the sheet.

The spirit looked down, gauging where which body part lay where beneath the sheets. He grasped something, eliciting a surprised ‘eek’ out of his lover.

“This is a butt.” He stated.

Yugi slapped the hand away. “ _Regardless,_ you’re still a butt.” He was unrelenting in his boyish immaturity. He knew it, yet Yugi had no qualms with it.

 

Yami threw himself back onto the mattress, sighing in defeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omigaawwd. Finally. I must tell you, I have written this thing so many fucking times now. I kept editing it, I had the first half perfect…. And then my phone bit the dust, taking this with it. I had to start from scratch. And it kinda felt like one of those things where one thing happens in a timeline, but then the tiniest detail could change the whole thing. That kept happening. Stuff was lost, stuff was added compared to the first draft. Here’s hoping I didn’t lose anything important. I’m hoping the reflection/fluff stayed intact, it’s kind of insuffering to keep writing it, over and over. The events were easy to remember, the words themselves- not so much. So if there was any fluidity issues, leave me a comment and I’ll try to fix it. Or if it just needs more fluff. I could probably stuff some more in there. Lol
> 
> OH STICK AROUND, THERE'S A BONUS SCENE.


End file.
